Fairytale Ending and Happily Ever Afters My Ass
by bellaishgirl
Summary: Celia hates hope and boys passionately.When forced to move back to a town full of her tormentors from High School and back to her mean father,she gives up on love.A Quileute boy wants to know who she really is behind her dark glasses and tough exterior.
1. A chat with Angela Weber

I have always waited for a fairytale ending. I thought at the beginning of 10th grade, going to boarding school was mine. After a year of name calling after the Winter Dance fiasco, I was more then ready to get away from this stupid town. I truly believed I was getting out of this, this easily. My own fairytale ending. Fairytale ending my ass.

Well, here I am again. Back on this couch. Back waiting outside the social worker's office. Waiting. Waiting for a happily ever after that will never come.

I had been waiting for that dang social worker for over thirty minutes. What else could she be doing? She didn't have anyone else in her office. Well it's not like I'm in a rush to go back to that boring town anyways. Angela, my social worker/ counselor/almost aunt, was supposedly good for "Helping me deal with how I feel about a situation and also what I can do about." Personally, I think she's really only good for scaring the crap out of me and telling me things I already know.

I propped my feet up and decided to reminisce on the events that brought me to this oh so _happy _situation.

It all started when we moved to this boring town called Forks in 9th grade. It was one of the most average towns you could live in.

The school was pretty nice. I made a couple of friends, but they all abandoned me after the winter dance. They liked me but were too chicken to stay by my side when the teasing started. Most people didn't know what had really happened at the dance. I wanted to keep it that way. Compared to what really happened, handling a few cruel remarks was nothing.

"C.C! I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been? Just leave your stuff here and come into my office," Said Angela, interrupting my thoughts and making me jump about a half a foot in the air.

"God, Angela! Do you have to scare me like that?" I said, my voice clearly showing my annoyance. I know I sometimes acted like I hated her, but deep down I loved her like a sister. I was all about tough love.

"Sorry. Now come on, I've made you wait enough."

I took her hand so she could guide me to the door. I'm usually independent, but if I didn't , and tried to feel around for the door by myself I would end up with a bruised knee. And arm. And shin.

I'm not clumsy. I'm just blind. According to the internet, my name is "Latinate feminine form of the Roman family name _Caecilius_, which was derived from Latin _caecus_ , which means blind. I also share my middle name with St. Lucy, the patron saint of the blind. Ironic, huh? Welcome to my life: full of irony and carma.

She guided me to a chair in her office. "C, I know you really loved going to that boarding school for the blind, but now that your Mom's money has run out, no one can pay for it. Your Father insists you can manage in regular school. Is this true?"

"I guess I can, at the school they taught ways to live blind with as little help as possible."

"Would you want to go back? It's your best option."

"It's my best option, so yeah, I'll go for it." I said. I knew most kids at the school wouldn't recognize me. I had changed so much since then. But even if they did, I doubt they care.

She exclaimed brightly, "Great! I'm supposed to drive you to your dad's apartment tomorrow. You're going to sleepover at my house tonight! Let's go!"

Ugh. Brightness, optimism, and hope, oh my. I hate hope passionately, almost as much as I hate guys. It gets your hopes up and lets you down every time. But, I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I responded with a bright, but kinda weak "Let's go!" Here we go again.


	2. Slowly Losing My Mind

Meltdowns and More Optimism

Must. Not. Beat. Head. With. Hard Book. I was currently sitting in Angela's Black Mini Cooper, trying as hard as I possibly could, not to snap and

beat myself over the head with my book for making such a stupid decision without checking my facts first. Today, right before my sleepover with

Angela ended, I began getting cold feet. So, I asked Angela to research if I qualify for a scholarship at St. Lucy's. According to the website,I did.

Sadly, I couldn't change my mind now. "Too many arrangements have been made, your spot at St. Lucy's is taken and now there is and now

there is a reserved spot at Forks High for you. I'm really sorry C.C." Angela said. She really felt bad, like it was her fault I made a stupid decision.

I knew exactly why I was panicking and I hated to admit it. I was scared to move in with my Dad. He was a nice guy, when he was sober. When

he was drunk,he was a nightmare. He really didn't remember what he did when he was drunk. He was sober only around company and when

he didn't have enough money to buy liquor or whiskey.I knew my sister was lucky, getting the chance to go to a fancy boarding school on a

scholarship. Maya had suddenly decided that she wanted to go to boarding school when the divorce settlement stuck her with dad. She was

always the lucky, prettier Madsen sister. I don't resent her for it. I resent the fact that she got away from the drunken monster I call my father.

While I was slowly losing my mind with the thoughts of my dad, Angela was humming some happy tune while loading my bags into her trunk.

Soon, we where finally off. Angela was absentmindedly singing some pop song that was blasting out of her speakers. I had a late night last

night, with all the nail painting and watching chick flicks, well she watched and I listened. I was unbelievably tired, so I drifted to sleep with my

face plastered to Ang's window, hoping that my Dad had really changed.

**AN: Ok if you guys are wondering about Angela, yes it is the same one. It's been a while since bella had Reneesme, not much though. Angela is in her Mid-Late 20's.**


	3. Rain

I woke up in a strange bed, to my radio/clocky thing blasting in my ear "….with you my brown eyed my brown eyed girl. Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da…" Great, another day of hell. Without bothering to move the clock/ radio thingamabobber I put there last night, I laid there, remembering the events that occurred yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"_Celia, honey we're here! Get up!" Angela half-yelled into my ear._

"_I'm up, ok? Do you want to make me deaf too??" I said irritably, snapping my eyes open. "Picking on the blind girl…" I mumbled as I tried to untangle myself from what I call the seatbelt of doom. I walked down the driveway, guided by Angela. _

"_Hi, Mr. Madsen. How are you?" Angela says as we enter the house._

"_Great, Angela." My Dad says, like he wants her to leave._

_Angela picks up on that and leaves, saying something about a date with Ben. After she leaves, I rush up to my room with my bags. Almost every item has a label in Braille. I put everything in a very neat order so I can find things without having to feel around for it. _

"_Celia!!!" My Dad yells even though he's a couple of inches from my ear._

"_Yes, Dad?" I sigh, exasperated. _

"_Don't use that tone with me young lady!" he roared then he slapped me. I fell to the floor, more from the unexpectedness then from the blow itself. "It's your fault your mom died, everything is your fault!" I hadn't been really abused before. Before it was my mom who took all the blows, who protected Maya and Me from him. The sad thing was that after all he had done to my mom, and will probably do to me, I still love him. I have some good memories of him. He says it's my fault and he's right. My mom got killed in a car crash, the same one that made me blind. Her last wish, in her will, was to use her money for my schooling. _

"_Did you hear me, bitch?" He shouts, spraying spit all over me. He slaps me again, and then he stands up. "Get downstairs and make me some dinner! Right. Now." He accents the last two syllables with a kick each. He leaves. I pick myself up from the floor, knowing if I don't he will come back up and hurt me more._

_After making dinner, he yells a bit, but he passes out before he gets to hitting me. _Thank God. _I drag him up to his bed and throw away the dinner I made. At about 12 ,I finally fall asleep._

_**End flash back**_

After sitting there for a while, I get up and got ready for school. If I didn't get up before he did, then I was going to be late.

I got ready as quickly as possible and I leave the house after I wolfed down a granola bar and chugged some milk. When I stepped out, I realized two things: One, it was raining so hard it was practically flooding. And Two, I was on foot and blind. _That's just __**great.**_I think as I pull up my hood, beginning my trudge to school. _This was going to be a LONG day._


	4. Ditched and a Date

Ok, Review Hall of Fame!.

**logicaltiger**: Check out her stories if you like TDI

**Bambi Gone Mad**: 1st reviewer EVER!

**nonameddb14**: Has written some stories about the Twilight Werewolves (or shape shifters, I should say.) and some Maximum Ride.

**Pizza Slave for Minimum Wage: **It's ok if you're not good with communication, you reviewed, that's all that matters.

_**Btw: I'm sorry for the rant, but I meant what I said, well, wrote. I really want reviews. I feel like no one is reading, but my story stats say otherwise. So please, even if it's just a simple three word review, just press the little blue button! **_

On With the story!

_Sometime has passed, it's after school._

SPOV:

"Hey Samantha, you doing anything tonight?" I called, while trying to catch up with the tiny blond. This was one of the hottest girls in La Push High School.

She turned around. "Oh, Hi, Seth! Ummm… no, I'm not. You want to go out? I haven't been to the movies in a while."

_Yes! I thought to myself. _Right then, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Jacob walked out of the school. Jacob called out to me as they walked across the parking lot, "Hurry Up, Sethiepoo or we're gonna leave you here with you girlfriend!"

I turned and yelled back: "Wait up! I'll be done in a sec!"

"Sorry about that, Sam. So I'll pick you up at 7:30, if that's cool with you?"

"Sure. See you later" She said and gave me a flirtatious smile, before walking off. _God, I was a sucker for blondes. _

I shook my head, breaking myself out of the hormone induced haze that clouded my brain. I swiftly walked toward our usual parking spot. I stopped dead in my tracks. _Bastards, they didn't wait! Shit, how am I gonna get home? _

I stood there for a moment, thinking. _Wow, Paul has really rubbed off on me._

Since, the parking lot was completely vacated, I started to run. It started raining. _Great. _


	5. Under My Umbrella

**AN: **_**Ok, I completely forgot the disclaimer, so here it is!**_** DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, So please don't sue!**

**CPOV:**

As I was trudging home in the rain, I was thinking about the human's will to live, even when the human wanted to die so badly. I wondered why I couldn't just die already. It's not like anybody would miss me. I felt like I was dying already I had a huge headache and was starving.

_Whoa......... I feel .................really.......dizzy............_

I felt myself hit the pavement and I drifted into unconsciousness gladly.

SPOV:

I let myself fall into the natural pattern of running, one foot in front of the other, clearing my mind at the same time. As I was just passing Ms. Call's store, I saw a figure fall to the pavement. It was a girl. Her stuff scattered and slipped against the pavement as just like she did. I ran faster, to help her. When I pulled out an umbrella, to shield her from the rain, I got a clear view of her face.

_Wow. She's beautiful. _I took in her features, memorizing them. _Holy Crap! Leah's gonna kill me!_

**AN: Thanks to **CanoeKeyPaceHeGrit I just read your review, and I wanted to tell you thanks. This chappie is dedicated to all my reviewers!


	6. Bleeding and Flashbacks

**AN: Laugher, thanks for the review. I never really thought about Celia's blindness like that. So, in response to that, I researched being legally blind. I read that in the USA, public schools must make accommodations for blind students. I've made changes to fit this, so check the earlier chappies for changes.**

SPOV:

When I felt that first trickle of blood run down my fingers, I started to panic. My thoughts were building in my head like the storm gaining strength around me. _Where do I take her? Ms. Call's store? No, she'd ask too many questions._ I finally decided on taking her to my house. Leah would help me.

As I awkwardly ran down the street, with this petite girl still lying in my arms,

I studied her features. _Freckles, a pert nose, red hair._ One thing stood out the most, her sunglasses. _Why would she need sunglasses in rainy Washington?_ I was close to my house now and relief filled my mind, because the blood was dripping down my fingers faster and faster as I covered up the gash on her head. _She must have _ _hit her head when she fell down. _

Rounding the corner that led to my street, I felt this redhead, who I had a weird urge to protect, stir in my arms.

CPOV:

I woke to, instead of the cold and wet pavement I expected, warm arms holding me.

Disturbing flash backs filled my mind with every passing second.

"_Shhh, Celia. It's just me..."_

"_Have another drink"_

"_Come dance with me"_

Images of _him_ filled my brain. It scared me that I could remember his face better than my late mother. Right now all I wanted was to be away from whoever was holding me.


End file.
